


Aerodynamics

by eva6



Category: Macross - All Media Types, Macross 2036, 超時空要塞マクロス | Super Dimension Fortress Macross
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: A Komillia centered fanfic.(Takes place sometime during 'Macross 2036'.)





	Aerodynamics

She was considered one of the best pilots, possibly better than the rest of the squadron.  
Maybe it came from being a member of the Jenius family. Or that she was the most talented.  
Whatever it was, everyone knew that she had the most skill and experience.  
She was a celebrity after all. Being one of the first human zentradi hybrids.


End file.
